Broken To Pieces
by DD1980
Summary: Clark and Lois have broken up. Lois and Chloe go on an investigation together and discover an unexpected side of Clark Kent.


Title: Broken To pieces

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own a darn thing, so please don't sue me. I'm only doing this for fun.

Summary: Clark and Lois have broken up. Lois and Chloe go on an investigation together and discover an unexpected side of Clark Kent.

**Broken To Pieces**

Four weeks has passed since they broke up and Clark Kent's heart breaks more each day but he only has himself to blame for the pain. He was standing at his stove making bacon and scrambled eggs before going off to work at the Daily Planet. He served up his breakfast then reached over and made himself a hot cup of coffee. As he sat down at the table he was lost in thought of a time when his ex-girlfriend and ex-reporting partner, Lois Lane were seated eating breakfast after they spent their first night together.

"_You know Smallville, I always thought your mom was the only Kent that could cook but it seems I was wrong." Lois said placing a forkful of scrambled eggs in her mouth._

"_Well then it seems I surprised you again." Clark smiled at her._

"_Last night and this morning." She wiggled her eyebrows at him._

_He leaned in close to her and said, "There's plenty more surprises to discover." He kissed her tenderly on the lips and then sat back down to finish his breakfast._

He finished breakfast and had to fly off to do a save before heading to work. Clark was Clark Kent Investigative Reporter but he was also Superman a hero in Metropolis and to the world. He saved people whenever they needed it and never took any credit for it. When he finally accepted his Destiny he went off to do his training. Then four years later he walked into the daily planet and got a job thanks to Perry white and got partnered up with the one person he had wanted to see since he returned. As he walked through the spinning doors he remembered that day.

"_Kent my boy, it's good to see you." Perry said extending his hand._

"_It's good to see you Mr. White." Clark said as he shook his hand._

"_What's with the Mr. White, it's Perry. Have a seat." He said gesturing to the seats across from his desk. "So, what can I do for you Clark?"_

"_Remember when you were in Smallville and you said if I ever want a job, to look you up?"_

"_Yes, I remember saying that. Are you here to collect?" He asked chuckling._

"_I am. I've traveled around the world for the last four years, done a few articles for different papers." Clark said proudly as he removed a black folder and presented it to Perry._

_He sat quietly waiting as Perry looked over the articles and read them. He had a look outside the door using his x-ray vision and was surprised when he saw Lois and Chloe sitting at desks typing away. His mom told him that they worked together but it was strange seeing them. He was so lost in watching them that he never heard Perry calling him._

"_Kent." Perry said finally getting his attention. "This is some damn good writing my boy. You've most certainly improved."_

"_Does that mean you can give me a job?" Clark asked hopefully._

"_Most definitely, you'll be a great asset to this paper. Of course I'll have to team you up with someone so you can learn the ropes." Perry said handing the folder back to him. "And I know the perfect person."_

"_Really, who?"_

_Perry walked over and opened the door. "LANE, SULLIVAN in my office now."_

"_You screamed chief." Lois and Chloe chuckled as they walked through the door._

"_Lois, Chloe I want you two to show someone around, give him a feel what it's like to be a reporter of the greatest paper." Clark stood up and slowly turned around smiling at them. "Lois, Chloe this is—"_

"_Clark." Chloe exclaimed jumping into his arms._

"_Smallville." Lois said giving him a hug as well._

"_You three know each other? Good than this will be easier for you all. Clark here is joining our team." Perry said sitting down in his chair._

Clark arrived on his floor, walked out of the elevator into the bullpen where people were bustling around, calling out to the other reporters, phones were ringing and the sound of people typing away at their computers. He and Lois locked gazes for a few minutes but only as he walked straight past her. Since the break up neither has said a word to each other, not even Chloe wants anything to do with him. He was all alone and it was what he was always afraid he would end up as.

He sat down at his desk and after a few minutes began typing away at his computer. He was in the middle of his own investigation. A club owner would hire musicians and then after a couple of days working there, they would suddenly disappear. What Clark didn't know is that Perry had sneakily put him and Lois on the same investigation; they were just doing it separately.

Clark sat looking over notes he had taken and tried to piece them together. He and Lois had been dating for two years and they were a happy couple. He missed working with her, holding her in his arms and kissing her. It was his fault they broke up, he thought he was doing the right thing but now realized it was wrong of him to ask but he was scared for her safety. As Superman he's always called away to save someone and sometimes they were dangerous situations. Lois doesn't know that he's superman and he preferred it stay that way. As he glanced over at her desk he saw she was chewing on her pencil, deep in thought. He then sadly and painfully, remembered the night he ended it.

"_Lois you could have been killed. If it wasn't for superman you probably would be." Clark said pacing back and forth in his apartment._

"_I'm always getting into these things Smallville because I choose to. For your information even if superman hadn't been there, I would have been perfectly fine." Lois huffed at him._

"_No, you wouldn't Lois. That place was going to blow up and all you can think of now, is going back to finish your report." Clark said glaring at her angrily._

"_Well, it's important to me."_

"_You're important to me Lois. I love you and don't want to lose you." Clark said stepping towards her and placing his hand on her cheek lovingly._

"_You won't ever lose me Smallville. My heart belongs to you and I'm never going anywhere." She said holding her hand over his._

"_Then forget the story please. Don't go back." He pleaded with her._

"_I need to finish it Clark. Please understand that." She said looking into his eyes, hoping he would understand._

_Clark turned away to look out the window trying to think of a way to make her drop it but when Lois wants something she won't stop until it's done. He turned back around to her slowly with tears in his eyes._

"_Lois if you decide to finish this investigation, then we're through. I can't stick around and see you hurt yourself anymore." Clark said trying to hide his pain. _

"_Are you giving me an ultimatum Clark Kent? It's you or the story?" Lois asked glaring at him._

"_That's exactly what I'm doing Lois. Forget the story and stay here with me or . . . finish the story and we're finished."_

"_I'm sorry you feel that way Clark." Lois said grabbing her bag. She leaned over, kissed him on the lips and walked out of his apartment heartbroken._

_There and then Clark Kent/Superman broke down crying in pain as he heard Lois crying. Both were heart broken and had never felt that hurt in all their lives. He never felt as heart broken with Lana as he did at losing Lois._

He was broken out of his thought by the sound of an explosion and someone calling out to superman. He stood up and walked past Lois and Chloe, who had just arrived towards the roof. When he knew nobody was watching he spun into his costume and flew off in the direction his name was being called from. A few minutes of arriving there, holding the stairs up so the survivors could get out and clearing debris, he wasn't surprised to see Lois, Jimmy or Chloe there. Chloe knew he was superman but was still glaring at him anyway but when he approached them, he saw her put on her fake smile.

"Superman. What happened?" Lois asked preparing her tape recorder.

"Well Miss Lane, it seems somebody set up a bomb inside this building, thankfully nobody was seriously hurt." Superman said gratefully.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" She asked him sweetly, getting close to him.

"No, I'm sorry miss lane. You'll have to speak to the police." He suddenly heard another scream for help but this time it was coming from Ohio. "Excuse me but I need to go." He flew up into the sky and headed to do his next save.

Hours later Lois saw Clark return back to the daily planet. She wondered where he went every time he just took off suddenly. She watched as he sat down behind his desk, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Lois watched him get up and walk over to the coffee machine.

Lois was shocked when she saw him place a cup of coffee in front of her. She was stunned that he still did that even though they were broken up but it still gave her hope that one day, they may get back together. She still loves him but he hurt her, when he gave her an ultimatum. She glanced at him and nodded her head as a thank you. She saw him smile at her, and then look back at his computer. A few minutes later she saw him answer his phone and heard him say "I'll be there, see you at seven then."

Clark was typing up some more notes and information he received from a source, when he heard his phone ringing.

"Clark Kent. Yes, I'm still very interested. Fantastic, I'll see you at seven then. Thank you, bye." Clark said hanging up the phone smiling. His plan worked, now he just had to hope he could still go through with it.

It was seven o clock and Lois and Chloe were at this club trying to get in. This was the club that had some shady dealings going on at. It was free to sing night, which meant anyone could get up to sing. The bouncer eventually let them inside because they had sexy legs, according to him. When they walked inside they could smell the alcohol and smoke stench and it made both of them feel sick but they had a job to do for both their perspective papers.

Chloe no longer worked at the daily planet, she worked for her boyfriends paper; The Gotham Gazette. She had been dating Bruce Wayne for two years now and has never been happier. Apparently the same thing that's been happening in Metropolis is also happening in Gotham. Someone sings on stage and then a day later disappears. Chloe and Lois decided it was time to stop it. So here they are at this club sitting by the bar, speaking to the bartender, and waiting for another singer to come on stage.

They were both so engrossed in their conversation with the bartender that they never heard the name of the singer that was announced or him talking. Chloe suddenly turned around liking the song she was hearing and was shocked by who she saw up on stage singing and playing guitar. She tapped Lois on the shoulder and when Lois turned around she was shocked also.

Clark walked out on stage holding the guitar in his hand and sat down on a stool. He pulled the microphone close to him and placed the guitar on his thigh.

"My name is Clark Kent and I wrote this song a couple of weeks ago after I broke up with the love of my life. It's called Broken." Clark said before he started softly strumming on the strings and began singing.

_**I wanted you to know **_

_**I love the way you laugh **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **_

_**I keep your photograph; **_

_**I know it serves me well **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

He looked down at his guitar as he strummed softly, thinking about Lois and how much they loved each other and how much he wants her back.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again **_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **_

_**There's so much left to learn, **_

_**and no one left to fight **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

He closed his eyes, feeling tears falling down as memories of Lois and their love flooded his head. As he softly strummed on the strings and slid his hand over the different chords, he put all his feelings and emotions into it, allowing the audience to feel his pain.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

He clenched his eyes tight holding the tears in as he strummed the strings as the end of the song came upon him. He heard the audience clapping their hands, allowing him to know they enjoyed it. He took a quick bow and exited off the stage.

Chloe and Lois were in shock, neither of them knew he could sing let alone play a guitar. Lois turned to Chloe with tears in her eyes.

"Chlo, did you know he could do that?" She asked wiping the tears away.

"I honestly didn't Lois. It's as much as a shock to me as it is you." Chloe said looking around in hopes of spotting him.

"Come on, lets finish get the rest of the information from the bartender because I want to . . . no I need to see Clark." Lois said pushing her emotions down so she could get her job done.

One hour later Clark was at home typing on his laptop, everything he had had learnt from one of the waitresses. Her name was Christy and According to Christy if you don't sing well or play well, you're putting the club to shame and end up dead. She told Clark about one young man who got on stage and was nervous, so he fumbled quite a bit with his words. Afterwards she over heard Robert the owner, yelling at him for making a fool of the club and shaming him. Then the next day the young man is found shot, floating daed in the river.

It was everything Clark needed to put the owner away for murder. As he got up to get a cup of coffee, he heard a knocking on the door. He picked up his glasses, slid them on and walked over to the door. When he opened it up, he was stunned to see Lois standing there.

"Lois . . . what are you doing here?" he asked concerned.

"I came to speak to you. I needed to speak to you. Can I come in please?"

"Sure." Clark said holding the door open for her, closing it behind once she entered. "Is everything ok?"

"No, not really." She turned to face him. "Clark why didn't you tell me your secret. I would have understood."

"Lois." Clark said looking at her wondering why he never had told her. He flopped down on the couch and sighed. "It's complicated Lois. But you're right, you deserve to know." He stood up, took his glasses off and opened his shirt revealing the yellow and red S. "Lois, I'm superman."

"You're what?" Lois exclaimed before passing out.

The End (or is it)


End file.
